Merry Weather's Monologue
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: Merry Weather of Sleeping Beauty rants about Disney and unrealism.


**AN:// **Deadly Hollows Came out yesterday… and I found myself wanting to update my fanfiction… however DH left me uninspired. (… which is strange because I simply let Daddy-dearest (… who bought it and refused to let us read it till he finished) read it and give me a summary…) so I decided to rant and try and get everything out of my system so I could write. It didn't work and this is what appeared.

**Merry-Weather's Monologue. **

I always hated the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty.

I know it seems a bit childish, I mean to hate a movie but I did.

I hated it with a passion.

I mean, Snow-White created a transparent happy little girl with a voice so high it hurt my eardrums, and with the most awful personality, but I didn't hate it. And also the guy hero meets her singing in the castle then goes onto marry her. Unrealistic, granted but what early Disney movie was. I suppose I let it through because it was one of the first Disney movies.

I also let Cinderella slide past because while her Prince Charming didn't have personality (his father had enough for both of them) she and her little 'helpers' did, which was better than Snow-White but still a work in progress.

I enjoyed The Little Mermaid. Ariel had a personality. She had flaws, and Erik had a personality (sort of) and it was so darn cute watching them both with their awkwardness with each other.

I also enjoyed Beauty and the Beast, the characters each were a glistening portrait of personality and so was Aladdin.

To my regret I saw Sleeping Beauty Last.

And since then I hated it.

It strayed from the tale, she barely slept for a day let alone a hundred years, and it was just stupid.

I could see so many ways it could've been done better.

Dawn tells me I'm being stupid, but I am not.

I swear.

I'm just critical.

She laughed at this and tells me that I'm lucky I'm of the Gifted Blood. She wouldn't know how I survive without being able to fix things. I pouted at that but Dawn tells me I'm spending too much time in front of the television and moves us on.

And then the thing that annoys me most is how they simply continue with life as if nothing has really happened.

That happens in all Disney movies.

Everything returns to normal.

Something magical has happened but they all ignore it!

I mean, reality isn't like that.

Okay, I'm a Gifted, often called a fairy or witch (and a lot of other things but we'll just leave it at that), and I should say to most people fairies aren't part of reality but we are. We just kinda blend in. But I've gone off topic… again… that's one of the Gifted's Qualities because we can make things happen we have the worse attention spans.

As I was trying to say I hate Sleeping Beauty, the Disney adaptation, because it's stupid. I mean I tried to fix the Evil Fairies Eternal Sleep Spell, and the the other Gifted's relied on me to do it since I was the only Gifted person who hadn't spelled that day. Now, if life was like the stupid sleeping beauty movie I would've cast the spell that says: instead of death it will be sleep till your trueloves first kiss.

It didn't work out that way.

Poor Dawn slept for a thousand years.

What did they expect honestly?

They asked a Plant Witch to cast for Beauty. Easy enough. Plants know beauty, natural stuff not cosmetic like they people do in the twenty-first century.

And they asked a Animal Witch to cast for Natural Talent. Easy again. She can sing like a bird, and all that jazz.

They had asked me to give her Grace. Easy… I could've given her the grace to dance and spin and never make a mistake. I am a Weather Witch. Winds too… and wind is graceful… kinda so it was my area when it came to Christenings.

However, I don't do reversal.

I adapt.

Dawn knows.

She doesn't blame me. Even though Flora gives me scary glares.

That's another thing I hate about the Disney Movies.

The personalities they gave us.

Mostly me.

I am Merry-Weather.

Dawn always laughs and tells me to move on.

I don't think she's too upset but then women now are treated better. Her prince in shining armour was an archaeologist intent on investigating ancient ruins that had been buried for hundreds of Years.

Nobody else has a problem with this.

Time stopped for everyone in the castle on the dawn of the second millennium.

Dawn finds it amusing. Her name suits the situation. .

I simply hate Disney.

Fin+

Acknowledgement is nice.


End file.
